


Nothing to See Here

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Persephone and Hades are secretly dating. One morning, as he's sleeping over in her room, Artemis bursts in without knocking. The King of the Underworld calls on his trusty Helm of Darkness to make him invisible to the naked eye. What kind of trouble would our cinnamon roll get into if she, perhaps, had an exhibitionist streak?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	Nothing to See Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 112/113 (pat-pat + Hades' sleepover). This idea was on the backburner, but my friend Kaitlin really liked it, so I threw it together for her birthday a couple days ago ;) Thanks to Oceans Away for the title idea!
> 
> Song on Repeat: ["There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back"](https://youtu.be/dT2owtxkU8k?t=28) by Shawn Mendes

**HADES**

I’m dreaming.

A sigh muffled by warm sheets. Soft limbs twined around my legs. The honey sweet musk I’d recognize anywhere. My favorite dream of all.

I blink again, wanting to see, even if it tempts fate. If I was still asleep, this might be an end to the blissful moment, but the sight of her is worth the risk.

Through a slow blink, the hazy light of dawn filters through my eyelashes. Crimson curtains, fuschia sheets, a wall of books. I don’t move, frozen. But the blaze of anticipation tears through me, skittering through my limbs. Slow awareness of a cozy body curled against my back seeps through my sweatshirt. She warms me from the outside in. I become aware of the cadence of my breath, picking up as I blink and wriggle fingers and toes. A test.

I’m not dreaming after all. 

Searching my memories, I remember falling asleep in my office chair when Persephone summoned me. “I missed you,” was the only reason. We were both exhausted, barely kissed twice lightly on the lips, chaste like middle school sweethearts, before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Our relationship is still… complicated. Dating in secret, we’re sure of each other but everything else is in limbo - her friends, my brother, her mother, the tabloids - the list goes on. In each other’s arms though, everything turns quiet and peaceful. Right.

I turn slowly, eager to catch a glimpse, to really see her in the sunlight.

“You’re staring,” she whispers, eyes still closed. Her lips turn up and I trace the line of her mouth with my thumb.

“Sleep if you’re still tired,” I say. “I won’t bother you.”

Her eyelashes flutter like a new butterfly just emerging from the cage of transformation. “You never bother me.”

Those eyes. Sparkling, dark pink, and so deep I could get lost for hours. They take my breath away every time. There’s a tether connecting her to me, an inevitability between us. It hums inside me and crashes against my skin, seeking out contact. I want to crush her to me, kiss every inch of skin. But it’s only just dawn, in her home in Olympus. 

“Should we have breakfast at my place?” I ask.

She clutches me close, her lips grazing over the hint of collarbone above my sweatshirt. It’s the one I wore the first night we slept together in this same bed, and the memory warms me. We had breakfast that day too.

She shivers in my arms. Her blanket is much too thin. I sit up and tear off my thick hoodie and hand it to her.

“Not necessary.” She takes it anyway and tugs it on, giving me a hot look from beneath her rumpled hair. Her hands connect with my bare chest and slide down to my waistband. “I guess we can’t stay here and fool around, huh?”

My heart thumps to rapid, pulsing life.

Before I can answer though, a sharp knock is at her door and the handle rotates, pushing in.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

I didn’t win the Titanomachy for nothing. My reflexes are still good. I snap my fingers and tug my Helm of Darkness on. My skin takes on a sparkling, translucent hue, and I know I’m invisible.

Persephone gasps, whirring from the door back to me. 

I touch her shoulder and rub my thumb over the curve of her neck, whispering. “It’s okay. I’m here, but she won’t see me.”

Her jaw sets, eyes heating to red as she turns around. “Artemis! I could’ve been naked!”

Artemis grimaces then shrugs. “So? You don’t usually care about that kinda stuff.”

Persephone groans and falls to bed, tucking her blanket up to her neck. I settle in quietly behind her. “Still. Privacy is important to me. I don’t like people barging into my room.”

Despite the covers and the sweatshirt, she trembles with anger. I snake my arm around her waist and hold her tight against me. My hand slides up to grasp her jaw gently. I keep my voice quiet. 

“I’ve got you, sweetness.”

Her sweet, earthy scent is everywhere, and I know my shirt will smell like her tomorrow. It gives me an irrational caveman feeling of ownership, like she’s mine, like I’m the only one that can keep her safe and happy.

She hums. Her pulse beats against my thumb, and she rubs her lush ass against me. I groan, my length hardening where it’s nestled between her cheeks. 

“What’s up?” Persephone asks Artemis. Her tone is sharp, but the moon goddess doesn’t seem to pick up on that. 

“The mail came in. Our electric bill was kinda high, but I know your budget is tight and…”

Her roommate drones on, but my attention is zeroed in completely on the woman in my arms. She keeps moving against me, even reaching back to trace my arm and feel down and around my hips. She palms my cock and squeezes it.

“You’re playing with fire, little goddess.” I lick her ear.

“Electricity….right,” she murmurs, trying to keep up with Artemis’ random train of thought.

I move up on one elbow, sliding that hand under her neck so I can pet up and down her neck and jaw. My other arm roams lower, hidden by the folds of blanket. I slide up under my hoodie and her sleep shirt and explore the swells of her breast, circling each nipple with my broad fingers until they harden for me. Her cheeks and neck flush as I shape, heft, and squeeze each one lightly. When they are warm and well loved, my hand moves south. 

She tucks her chin into my other hand. My fingers tighten on her jaw. And even though her gaze remains on Artemis, she melts for me. Only for me, this gift of her body. Her trust.

“Are you even listening?” Artemis leans against the door frame.

“I’m listening, sheesh.” Persephone’s breathless voice makes my body light up. I trail my fingers up and down the column of her neck while my other hand teases at her waistband. “Electric bill, got it. I’ll pay my share.”

“It’s completely ridiculous that it’s not a free utility considering our _king’s_ power.” Artemis uses air quotes referring to Zeus and looks over, picking at the wood of the door frame. She’s got a point, but who really cares.

“Ridiculous, yeah,” Persephone says. Without Artemis’ gaze on her, she wiggles and fluffs the blanket further over the bed to give me more room to work. Arching back, her round bottom rolls against me. She grabs my wrist and tucks my hand into her pants. No underwear. Sweet fates, this woman is one surprise after another.

“You like this?” I croon at her ear, letting the pads of my fingers brush just at the top of the springy curls over her mound. Her wild nature is a marvel to me, how fearless she is. And I’m drawn to her chaos like a moth to flame.

Her _mmhmm_ is more hum than word.

I slide my hand further down and press the heel of my hand firmly on her pubic bone, three fingers curling over and into her folds. My jaw clicks at what I find. She’s wet and ready for me. Only me. I growl before I can stop myself.

Artemis looks up, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing to see here." Persephone pushes her knee out to tent the blanket more. My fingers slide and explore as she rambles on, “You’re right, though. Zeus really shouldn't charge for electricity. Free, public utilities just make good sense, especially the ones we need for basic survival. Government should be a public service and all that.”

I nip at Persephone’s ear from the top, around the shell and suck the lobe in my mouth, flicking my tongue back and forth over it. Her slick dew coats my fingers.

“Hmmm.” Artemis rubs her jaw. “I never thought about public utilities. That makes a lot of sense.”

I tighten my grip on her jaw, and I swear her pussy grows wetter. It’s nearly dripping down my fingers as they explore gently. “Your sweetness is all over me. Is this what you need, for me to restrain you? Touch you? Show you what pleasure looks like under my hands?” I circle her clit, and she pinches her lips together on a tiny mewl.

“Zeus is such an asshole!” Artemis kicks the door.

“A real son of a gun,” Persephone says in a rush.

“All the kings are assholes, and don’t forget it!” Artemis points at her. “We should start a petition about this utility thing. Fuck the man!”

Persephone bites back a smile. I slide my middle finger into her hot, tight entrance and keep circling her clit with my thumb.

“I’m an asshole, huh?” My tongue snakes down her jawline then back to her delicate, delicious ear. Even though it’s just my finger, her body clasps onto it, fluttering around the invasion. I thrust in and out, pressing harder as I circle her swollen clit. Imagining her body taking all of me has me hard as stone. “You wanna fuck the man?”

“Yes,” she exhales.

“Good! We’ll start the petition today.” Artemis throws both fists up, then grabs the top of the door frame and lifts herself up and down, inspecting her biceps. _Pullups_ , I think _. Really?_ Oblivious to us, Artemis huffs out between each rep, “TGOEM is a blessing for people like us.”

“Good girls like you?” I croon.

My thumb rubs over her nub now, gliding easily. Persephone takes deep breaths, eyes fluttering with hazy desire through each pass. When I squeeze her clit quick between two fingers, she gasps.

Artemis doesn’t hear her over counting her reps. She’s on ten and still steady.

“You better be quiet,” I warn, releasing and rubbing over her clit again, this time to a faster pace. “Otherwise she’ll know how much you need me. You want her to know?” I rock against her bottom and notch a second finger inside. Her exhales come faster, and she pushes back to aid the intrusion. My cock is hard and aching, but that’s nothing new around her. I keep teasing her with my words. “I do. I want her to see you under my control. My care. Everyone in Olympus needs to know you’re mine.”

Persephone twists and fidgets. Her hand clutches at my neck since she can’t reach my hair in the helm. She rubs against me, needy. I work her over fast, and feel a warning clench. She’s close, so I ease off her clit and focus on keeping her even, pressing the flat of my hand over her mound as my fingers continue a steady, curling pump. I could play like this for hours and never tire of her pleasure. 

“So good for me. So perfect.” My hand gripping her jaw slides beneath the neckline of my sweatshirt to palm one of her breasts, thumb stroking over her nipple. She brings the blanket up between her teeth and bites down on a whimper. Her hand covers mine on her breast and clenches. Gods, her eagerness is the most arousing thing.

“We can get these dirtbag gods off our backs.” Artemis huffs and drops to the ground, stretching one arm to the side then the other. I thrust against Persephone’s ass in frustration. “Live our own lives. Do what we want.”

“Live your own life. Do what you want.” My voice is a low rumble only Persephone can hear. Artemis is saying what everyone would think about our relationship. I’m too old, too broken, a bad choice for her. But Persephone’s every action and word has been nothing but loving kindness toward me. We build each other up in uncountable ways. I want that forever. “What do you want, Persephone?”

Her lips form a breathy _you_ that has me feeling like the kind of god that could do anything, be anything. I’ve never felt power like this. I want to bellow my satisfaction. How perfect I find her, how much I want to give her this, give her everything. She writhes on me now, barely controlled. Her eyebrows scrunch in frustration at the heated pursuit of pleasure I hold just out of reach.

“Anyway, I’m headed down for some breakfast.” Artemis cracks her back and rolls her neck. “You want some pancakes?”

“No thanks. I’m gonna play some music and take a shower,” Persephone says quickly. “Close the door, please.”

“Sure thing, Perse.”

“Oracle, play Olympus Top 40,” she calls out. Two little speakers on her desk chirp in response and start up a loud, pop tune.

The door slams. I pull my hand free of her body and flick of my wrist, locking the door with my mind. Persephone whirs on me, rips my helm off and throws it behind her. It lands with a soft thump in her laundry basket.

“You scoundrel!” Her eyes dance over me, but she’s not mad in the slightest. Those pretty eyes glitter with arousal and amusement and humor.

“Guilty as charged.”

“You’re gonna pay, mister.”

I smile wide and fall on my back, feeling like a kid for the first time since… forever. “Is that so?”

Her shorts come off, and she tugs my pants down, mounting me. She presses my arms up and down on the bed with her palms on my elbows. Her tongue flicks over my neck and collarbone, skin all warmth and softness as she slides down my body until we touch everywhere. Her slick heat finds its home, sliding up and down my throbbing cock. It’s the sweetest torture. The only clothing left is my sweatshirt, overlarge on her tiny frame. 

“I’m going to play with you, Aidoneous, like you played with me. And you can’t touch _me_ again until I come all over you.” Honor bondage. I’m into it. I’m into anything where she’s feeling in control and full of desire for me. 

A full body shiver wracks me. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She tears my hoodie and her sleep shirt off. Fully naked. Finally. In daylight no less, so she glows like a summer afternoon daydream. Her breasts dangle and shake just out of reach of my mouth. I brace my hands against her headboard, fingers digging in for purchase so I don’t reach out and grab her curving, soft body.

“Artemis was right, you know.” She sets a slow, rocking pace over me, not letting me inside. My cock slides in the valley of her wet, hot center. Her hands press down against my chest. If her body wasn’t pushing me down, I swear I’d be flying. I can’t help lightly thrusting up to meet her cadence, help her reach her peak any way I can.

“Artemis is a fool.” I growl. “She sees what she wants, not you.”

“Everyone sees what they want. It’s doesn’t make her evil. She wants a friend, and I’ll be that for her. But she was right about me on one count.” She bites her bottom lip, sliding fast, pressing harder. “I’m gonna live my own life.”

“Good.” Artemis’ words return to me. _Live our own lives. Do what we want._ I want that for Persephone.

She rides me fast and hard now. Her breasts shake and dance, mouth falling open on a constant stream of pleasured exhales. I groan, ecstatic she’s making free use of my body. "Come for me, little goddess."

Her nails dig into my chest, ten points of sweet pain as her knees clench and body jerks for a long, gorgeous moment. Her head falls back on a delighted, quiet laugh. All the tension I stoked in her body drains away. She collapses over me, her breath fanning against my neck as her release shakes out.

“You know what else?” She asks. I turn, and we’re nose to nose, lips to lips.

“What?” I smile wide and let my hands fall so they smooth over her long hair, combing out the petals.

“I’m gonna do what I want.” She grins like a cat. “And right now, that’s you.”

I chuckle at the joke, but in my heart know this isn't just for _right now_. It would be forever. I’d show her soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *Olympus Top 40* is a reference to one of Lore Olympians Spotify playlists, [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qSIUBkyPZXjtFl5nmQQxu?si=z6ClI8DoSPSleJzDedELAA). 
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
